Il court
by Ayla Pendragon
Summary: Neville a toujours couru toute sa vie. Il voudrait arrêter, mais il ne peut pas. Personne ne le laisse, sa malchance le poursuit toujours... Il n'arrive pas à la distancer, elle gagne toujours. Peut-être qu'ils devraient faire un.


**Titre : Il court**  
**Auteur :** ~Ayla Pendragon~  
**Résumé :** Neville a toujours couru toute sa vie. Il voudrait arrêter, mais il ne peut pas. Personne ne le laisse, sa malchance le poursuit toujours... Il n'arrive pas à la distancer, elle gagne toujours. Peut-être qu'ils devraient faire un.  
**Type :** tragédie, drame, sombre  
**Rating :** PG  
**Personnage (s) :** Neville Longbottom, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Severus Snape, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Albus, McGonagall, Blaise, Millicent, les jumeaux Weasley et une OC  
**Commentaires :** De vrai critique, là, s'il vous plaît !  
**Betas :** non  
**Notes de l'auteur :** C'est une _songfic_, juste vous dire que c'est très rare que j'en lis. Pourquoi _Kyo_ ? J'en sais rien. J'étais en train de penser à Neville, celui de ma fic _L'échange de l'année_ et cette chanson m'a attaquée. J'ai cherché les paroles sur internet et j'ai laissé tourné la chanson sur mon ordinateur pendant que j'écrivais la _songfic_... Maintenant que j'ai finis de l'écrire, je me sens de très mauvaise humeur, pas fâchée, mais angoissée. C'est la vie !  
**Disclaimers :** Potter et cie, ne m'appartient pas, le droit en revient à madame Rowling et tous ses autres commandites. Les paroles de la chanson _Je cours_, non plus, ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est au groupe Kyo et toute la bande qui leur tourne autour et font de l'argent. Je n'en fais pas messieurs, dames...  


* * *

**Il court**

  
  
Neville était assis en classe les joues en feu, son regard brouillé par des traces de larmes voyait flou. Il passa sa langue sur des lèvres sèches et tremblantes. Il avait les yeux baissés, il se sentait si humilié et oublié, comme d'habitude. Le professeur Snape avait demandé aux élèves de faire des équipes de trois maximum ou de travailler seul pour la concoction d'une potion très difficile. Il n'avait pas pu se trouver de partenaire, ils le fuyaient tous comme la peste. Il était d'une telle maladresse dans cette classe. Il était, comme par hasard, seul sur son banc, les autres gryffondors s'étaient mis en équipe et papautaient aux alentours de lui sans le voir. Sans le savoir, il avait sûrement trouvé la formule de l'invisibilité. 

Severus Snape était assis à son bureau et regardait sa classe. Il n'avait pas haussé un sourcil à voir que Neville avait été laissé seul pour faire la potion. Il se leva et se déplaça entre les tables de ses serpentards. Les équipes avaient été formées pour la compétition, les serpentards n'étaient pas unis, c'était presque du chacun pour soi ou trouve le meilleur. Il passa du côté des gryffondors, s'arrêta derrière le célèbre trio gryffondor, leur potion venait très bien à terme. Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux et alla voir la terreur de sa classe. Et ce n'était qu'un être mou, en plus. Neville regardait fixement sa potion, les bras le long de son maigre corps. Severus haussa son sourcil cette fois. Avec un rire méchant, il dit à voix haute en faisant sursauter le pauvre garçon de quinze ans : 

"Mon pauvre, quand est-ce que vous pensez finir cette potion, Longbottom ? Dans dix ans, commencez donc votre tâche.  
- Oui, m... m'sieur, fit-il très bas, tout le monde le regardait silencieusement.  
- Et ce n'est pas par cette herbe qu'il faut commencer, Longbottom. Mais est-ce que vous écoutez en classe ? Où êtes-vous lorsque je donne mes instructions ?  
- ...  
- Répondez, dit sèchement Severus.  
- Je... je sui... suis là, m... m'sieur. J'écoute v... vos instructions...  
- Je suppose que votre facture de chaudron nous le prouve." 

Les serpentards rirent en grand nombre. Neville rougit plus profondément et continua à mettre au même rythme les ingrédients de sa potion. Dans sa nervosité, il oublia qu'il fallait attendre dix minute avant de mettre l'absinthe en dernier et de brasser le mélange trois minutes. Ce qu'attendait Severus Snape, malgré lui, ce produisit. Le chaudron de Neville émit un petit sifflement. Le garçon leva la tête rapidement et recula doucement. Toute la classe s'éloigna de son chaudron et les yeux ouverts d'horreur virent le chaudron s'effrondrer sur lui-même. Neville mortifié, le coeur gros et aux bords des lèvres se tourna vers son professeur en tremblant. Ses oreilles étaient assourdis par les rires mesquins et moqueurs des enfants de la maison du Serpent et des grognements des gryffondors qui se croyaient silencieux. Severus leva les yeux dans les airs et retourna à son bureau. Intimant au jeune homme de s'asseoir et d'attendre la fin des classes. Neville s'assit sur son banc regardant la table où se trouvait les traces noires de son ancien chaudron. Il baissa la tête, les yeux toujours embrouillés et la poitrine coincée dans un étau. 

** Faîtes-moi de la place  
Juste un peu de place  
Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface  
J'n'ai pas trop d'amis  
Regardez en classe  
C'est pas l'extase  
J'ai beaucoup d'espace  
Je suis seul et personne à qui le dire **

Neville était à sa place dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde jasait entre eux, tout le monde semblait content de leur journée. Le jeune garçon se tourna vers la petite rouquine avec qui il était allé au bal l'année dernière. Il lui fit un mince sourire. Ginny le lui rendit, se tourna rapidement vers l'une de ses amies et éclata de rire à sa blague. Le sourire de Neville resta figer sur son visage. Il n'avait pas faim, il croisa ses bras sur la table et regarda tout le monde autour de lui qui discutait haut et fort entre eux. Il cligna des yeux, il sentait l'étau autour de sa poitrine se resserrée. Cet étau était là depuis qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler, mais il le trouvait plus évident depuis que sa grand-mère lui avait présenté son tuteur. Cet été, il avait pratiqué sa magie, la rumeur du retour de Voldemort s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Sa grand-mère voulait qu'il puisse se défendre si l'heure devait venir. Voldemort pouvait très bien l'attaquer puisque ses parent avaient été des Aurors. Mais... 

"...Ses espions ont du lui dire à quel point tu étais un bon à rien... Celui-Dont-Je-Ne-Nommerai-Pas-Le-Nom doit même pas pensé que tu puisses être d'un quelconque danger... D'ailleurs qui le penserait ? Je crois que je suis en train de gaspiller mon argent..." 

Avait marmonné à voix haute la mère de son père. Il n'avait pas cillé, il était monté dans sa chambre et s'était enfermé. À peine deux semaines et son tuteur donnait sa démission. Le jeune blond se sortit de ses sombres pensées et décida qu'il allait prendre de l'air. Il avait de la misère à respirer. Personne ne remarqua son départ, vraiment. Il se promena au bord du lac et regarda l'énorme bête du lac, ce n'était que l'un de ses tentacules, réellement, et se souvint de ce qui lui était arrivé à sa première arrivée à Hogwarts. Il secoua sa tête de honte, ses joues rouges. Il se demandait comment il faisait pour avoir tant de malchance dans sa vie. Il se demandait si cela finirait un jour, il n'allait pas être la bête noire jusqu'à sa mort... _"...N'est-ce pas ?..."_ demanda-t-il au vent doucement. Nul ne lui répondit. Il poussa un soupir, les cours allaient bientôt recommencer. Il tourna sur lui-même pour y retourner, mais se cogna contre quelqu'un. Gregory Goyle. Le serpentard était entouré de ses acolytes : Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkynson, Isis MacQueen. Draco, Blaise et Isis marmonnaient entre eux sans le perdre du regard. Il avala difficilement sa salive, l'étau se resserrant encore un tout petit peu, lorsque Vincent, Gregory, Millicent et Pansy se mirent à sourire méchamment dans sa direction... 

** C'est pas l'pire  
Quand la pause arrive  
Je ne suis pas tranquille  
Il faut que je m'éclipse  
Ou alors, accuser les coups  
Ou dehors, il faudra que... **

Neville courrait dans les couloirs d'Hogwarts. Il était tout trempé. Les serpentards lui avaient fait prendre une trempette dans le lac. Aucun témoin apparemment, mais il n'allait pas s'humilier davantage en cherchant. Il ne fit que courir vers sa maison. Il s'arrêta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui le regarda bizarrement. Il avait un énorme blanc de mémoire, il ne se souvenait plus du mot de passe et ne se rappelait plus du cours qu'il était en train de manquer. Il ravala ses larmes et se laissa glisser contre le mur, il allait attendre qu'un gryffondor passe pour lui ouvrir. Il était essoufflé, il avait tant courut, mais il était habitué. Depuis qu'il est petit qu'il court, loin de son oncle fou, de sa grand-mère, après Trevor, loin des ennuisé... Il n'était jamais assez rapide... 

** Je Cours tous les jours  
Faudra-t-il que je cours jusqu'au bout ? **

"Neville ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici ? s'écria Hermione, en le secouant.  
- Qu... Oh ! Hermione ! Je... j'ai oublié l... le mot de passe. Tu p... pourrais m'aider. Je veux pas manquer le... dernier cours.  
- Euh, Neville ! fit Ron, surpris, échangeant un regard gêné avec Harry.  
- Quoi !  
- Il est passé six heures, les cours sont finis pour la journée... dit Hermione, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.  
- C'est quoi l'attroupement ? fit George.  
- C'est Longbottom qui a encore oublié le mot de passe," dit Finnigan en entrant par la porte derrière le portrait. 

Neville eut un petit rire embarrassé, les yeux fermés, la main sur sa nuque. L'étau l'étouffait en ce moment. Il entra dans la salle à la suite de Harry pour se rendre compte que la plupart des gryffondors étaient présents. _"...Oh ! J... j'suis vraiment invisible ?"_ se demanda-t-il avec horreur. Il tremblait légèrement, il avait attrapé froid. Sa trempette n'aidait pas. Il avait été assis -endormi- à côté du portrait et tout ce monde avait passé sans le réveillé... Les professeurs ne l'avaient pas envoyé chercher... Que devait-il faire alors ? _"S'il vous plaît ! Que dois-je faire ? Ma v... Je n'exist..."_ Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il n'entendait plus rien, des tambours émettaient leur sombre rythme à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il prit un respire, rien ne fit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, rien ne fit. Une crampe de terreur le terrassa. Il mit la main à son ventre tourmenté et l'autre à sa gorge. Il étouffait, ses yeux ne voyait plus, c'était noir. _"Ah... É... Écoutez-m... À l'aide, quelqu'un..."_ Il poussa un hurlement en s'écroulant au sol. Hermione fut la première à ses côtés, Ron courut chercher un professeur. 

** Je n'ai plus de souffle  
Je veux que l'on m'écoute  
Plus de doute, pour m'en sortir  
Je dois tenir et construire mon futur  
Partir à la Conquête d'une vie moins dure  
Sûr que c'est pas gagné  
Mais j'assure mes arrières   
Pour connaître l'amour et le monde **

Neville secoua la tête, il voyait clair maintenant. Il ouvrit les yeux, Ron n'était pas encore de retour. L'étau ne l'avait pas quitté, il serrait plus fort. Il se redressa et repoussa fortement Hermione qui poussa un petit cri en bousculant Ginny et Fred qui étaient derrière elle. Il sortit et descendit les escaliers en courant. En tournant un coin, il vit le directeur, le professeur de potion, le professeur de transfiguration et madame Pomfrey qui suivait en courant Ron. Ils s'arrêtèrent en le voyant. Il n'entendit pas Ron lui demander comment il allait. Il tourna le coin et se mit à courir. Il ne savait pas où ses jambes le menaient, mais il courait. Son souffle lui manquant plus il montait les étages. Il passa la clique de Malfoy qui sortait de la bibliothèque et éclata de rire en lui rappelant sa baignade. La tête baissée, il les passa, continuant à monter, son souffle rauque faisant echo dans ses oreilles. Il entendit sourdement des bruits de courses derrière lui. Il força un peu plus ses jambes, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, rouges papr les efforts que ses poumons n'arrivaient presque plus à fournir. On l'appela, il crut qu'on l'appela, mais il ne pouvait être sûr, il était quand même l'homme-invisible. 

** Il faudra que je cours tous les jours  
Faudra-t-il que je cours, jusqu'au bout ?  
Pour connaître le monde et l'amour  
Il faudra que je cours tous les jours **

Neville continuait à monter en hauteur. 

Ron, Draco, Isis et Severus essayaient de rattraper le garçon, mais bizarrement il prenait de la vitesse. Severus sut que c'était magique, non intentionnelle, mais de la magie quand même. Il commençait à avoir une crampe et les enfants qui étaient derrière eux ne faisaient que l'énervé. En entendant leurs cris, leurs appels, plusieurs élèves s'étaient demandés ce qui arrivaient à Longbottom. Ron soufflait lourdement, il était rouge, presque plus rouge que ses cheveux. Il contiuait à courir, il savait que son camarade de chambre n'allait pas bien. Le cri qu'il avait poussé dans la salle de Gryffondor lui avait donné une douche glaciale. Draco et Isis ne voulaient rien manquer de ce qui ses passaient. La jeune fille savait courir, mais elle commençait à peiner elle aussi. Pourtant, les quatre n'arrivaient pas arrêter de courir. Ne voulaient pas cesser de lui courir après. Ils devaient tous le rejoindre et savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Peut-être l'aider... Ou l'étouffer... 

** J'voudrais m'arrêter, j'peux plus respirer dans ce monde parmi vous **

"Non," murmura Neville. 

** J'voudrais m'arrêter, j'peux plus respirer dans ce monde parmi vous **

Neville était arrivé dans la volière. Il la traversa rapidement comme un bolide ce qui effraya les hiboux. Il trébucha sur une latte du plancher et se cogna contre une porte. 

** J'voudrais m'arrêter, j'peux plus respirer dans ce monde parmi vous **

Son coeur battant la chamaille et l'étau l'étouffement près de l'étourdissement, il ouvrit la porte qui ne résista pas sous sa poigne brûlante. Un petit filet de fumée s'échappa d'entre ses doigts lorsqu'il toucha la poignée. 

** J'voudrais m'arrêter, j'peux plus respirer dans ce monde parmi vous **

"...N'est-ce pas ?..." 

Neville demanda au vent qui soufflait doucement sur le toit de la tour de la volière. Nul ne lui répondit. Il avait couru toute sa vie, il allait courir toute sa vie, il devait courir... 

** Il faudra que je cours tous les jours  
Faudra-t-il que je cours, jusqu'au bout ?  
Pour connaître le monde et l'amour  
Il faudra que je cours tous les jours **

Neville ne pouvait s'arrêter, les yeux embrouillés, l'étau le faisant presque perdre connaissance. Il s'avança. Le vent soufflait doucement sur sa peau chauffante. Brûlante. Ses cheveux en brouissaille collaient à son front fiévreux. Ses lèvres qu'il avait mordu à sang s'étirèrent dans un sourire macabre. 

** Faîtes-moi de la place  
Juste un peu de place  
Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface **

Neville prit un respire et s'étouffa dans une toux rauque. Ils étaient dans la volière, essoufflés, mais là... Il ne les entendit pas, il n'arrivait pas à entendre, le vent... Une tempête dans sa tête. Il poussa un hurlement au vent qui s'écartait de lui qui ne le rafraîchissait plus qui lui laissait la place. Pris de panique, il tourna la tête dans la direction qu'il l'avait senti filé. Ses yeux embrouillés de larmes, ses poumons qui crachaient presque le sang, sa peau qui fumait... Invisible. 

** Faîtes-moi de la place  
Juste un peu de place  
Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface **

"NEVILLE !" 

** Faîtes-moi de la place... **


End file.
